Play Ball!
by RayRayofCali
Summary: Okay, this is the movie, but in today and with completely different characters. Your job is to figure out who is who. Featuring Angela Rabano, Ray Mariscal, the rest of the JV team, Steve Harris, and Tyler Burger. Please Read and Review!


**A/N: This story is dedicated to the JV basketball team of OVHS from 2012-2013 and one member in particular, Angela Rabano. I miss you guys! This is also dedicated to our wonderful coach, Steve Harris. Miss you too!**

**And one more out there to Tyler Burger. This ISN'T dedicated to you cause you're a horrible person. So I made you the villain. :) *maniacal laughter***

**Oh, and one more. OwlLover123. I know that you are my actual sister and yes we both cried at the end of the movie but the basketball team was practically my family too. So don't think you're being ignored. Also, can't wait to see you tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or it's script.**

Once upon a time, not so long ago, there were two girls. Practically sisters. One was a year younger though. But that didn't matter. They still spent every moment together. Their names? Ray and Angela. Raylene was born, blessed with magic that would continue to grow until her tenth birthday. When she was 7 and Angela was 6, Angela had her own bed put in Ray's room because of how often they would spend time together. One day, particularly early, Angela got out of bed and pulled open the curtains. The stars were bright. She smiled and went over to Ray's bed.

"Ray," she whispered. "Ray," she said a little louder and crawled on top of her. "Ray, wake up, wake up, wake up!" She shook her awake. Ray was still so tired though.

"Angela, go back to sleep." Angela laid down on top of Ray.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake!" she said dramatically. "So we have to play!" Ray shoved her off the bed.

"Go play by yourself!" Angela landed on her butt on the floor. She was completely bored and tried to think of a way to get Ray out of bed until it came to her. She got back on the bed and pulled open Ray's eyelid.

"Do you wanna play snowball?" Angela remembered she had just gotten her ice powers a few years ago. Since then she loved the snow. Ray looked up to her and smiled.

Instantly Angela grabbed Ray's hand and they ran down to the living room that was huge. They shut the door and ran to the middle. Angela pulled on her hands.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Ray started swirling her hands together and a glowing snowball appeared. Angela stared at it, mesmerized. Ray continued until it was a decent sized snowball. She looked to Angela.

"Ready?" Angela nodded. Ray sent the snowball flying in the air until it almost hit the ceiling when it burst and it started snowing around the whole room. Angela leaped catching as much snow as she could in her hands.

"This is amazing!" She shouted and ran around catching more snow. She ran in front of Ray as Ray spoke to her.

"Watch this." Then Ray slammed her foot down and the ground turned to ice. Slowly, Angela was sliding away. There was enough snow on the ground now and they started to make their own forts and threw snowballs at each other. Then Ray used her magic and made a big ball and Angela made one just like it but a bit smaller. She carried it and put it on top of the big one that Ray made. Then as Ray put a carrot in for the final touch, Angela was trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Until Ray turned around the snowman. "Hi, I'm Ollie!" She said in a funny voice. "And I like warm hugs!" Angela smiled and ran over to hug it.

"I love you, Ollie!" Angela and Ray smiled at each other. Ray got behind the snowman and used her wind powers to blast them away. Angela held onto Ollie's stick arms and danced around the room. Ray conjured up a huge hill and they climbed up it. Angela got in front and they slid down it with their hands up. When they got to the bottom, Angela leaped into another bank of snow. She left a big silhouette of herself in the snow. She jumped out smiling then completely jumped off the bank itself.

"Hang on!" Ray conjured a higher snow bank and Angela leaped onto it. Angela kept leaping and Ray kept making them appear higher and higher.

"Again!" She jumped faster and faster, too fast for Ray to conjure them up.

"Wait!" Ray tried to go ahead of her but still, Angela increased in speed. "Slow down!" Ray went to conjure another when she slipped on the ice sending her on her back. When she opened her eyes, Angela had jumped fron the last bank falling. Ray was scared. "Angela!" She went to send a slope on the last bank but she missed due to fear and hit her head. Angela was unconsious and fell into the snow. She just laid there unmoving. Ray was terrified. She gasped and ran over to her. Ray pulled Angela's head into her lap. "Angela." She checked to see if she was breathing but as she got closer a small white streak appeared in her black hair. Ray, completely afraid that she had seriously injured Angela called out to her parents. "Mom! Daddy!" Ray cried and cried. As she cried, she held Angela tighter to her and the ground beneath her feet turned into solid ice. Not like the ice before but this was a thicker layer and even went up the walls, creating dangerous spikes. "You're ok, Angela. I've got you." The doors burst open and there were her parents. Her dad was the coach of the OVHS basketball team. He quickly ran in.

"Ray, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" He didn't make matters any better by saying that. Rays hands turned cold whilst holding Angela.

"It was an accident!" She bent her forehead down to Angela's. "I'm sorry, Angela." She whispered. Ray's mother took Angela in her arms.

"She's ice cold!" Ray stood up shaking with fear. Her dad felt her and spoke.

"I know where we have to go." They ran to his office and he pulled out book after book until he found what he was looking for. The trolls by Big Bear Lake.

Immediately they took off. They all got in the SUV and drove off into the morning to the mountains. Because of her fear, Ray was emitting ice on the road behind them. They made it to a clearing in about two hours. Rocks surrounded them. Once Ray stepped out of the car, the seat behind her turned to ice. They stood in the middle of the clearing, the dawn just barely making its appearance. There were many rocks around. Ray's mother was holding Angela and Ray was holding her dad's hand.

"Help, please!" As soon as the words left her dad's mouth, the rocks surrounded them. Then they came to like and all of them had faces and green moss for clothes. They were trolls. They spread to give room as an older and wiser troll stepped forward. He held Ray's hand in his.

"Sir, born the powers or cursed?" He addressed the father. The knelt down.

"Born. And they're getting stronger." The troll walked over to Angela and Ray's mother knelt down as well. The troll felt her head.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." the father said. Then the troll removed something from Angela's head. It was her memories. A small cloud showed Angela and Ray playing together with her snow. With a wave of his hand, he was changing them to being outside in the snow so she would have no memory of Ray's magic at all. "I reccomend we remove all magic. Even memories of magic, just to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." He pulled all the memories together and placed them back into Angela's head. The white streak stayed there. "She will be okay." Ray stepped forward and looked at Angela.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Ray's dad placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's for the best." The troll addressed her.

"Listen to me, Ray." Ray followed behind him. "Your power will only grow." He waved his hands again. In the air, Ray was standing there, as her eighteen year old self. She waved her hands and her magic snow appeared. "There is beauty in it." She waved an enormous snowflake and it spread across the sky. "But also great danger." The snowflake turned to deathly spikes and created a storm. Ray gasped. "You must learn to control it." The adult Ray was standing in fear of the people around her. "Fear will be your enemy." Then she was gone. Ray ran back to her dad.

"No. She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, lock the doors. Keep the windows shut. We'll limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Angela." When they went back home, they did just that. They moved Ray's bed and belongings to a new room with beautiful, wintery designs on the door. Angela ran out of her own bed and went over to Ray's. She saw her walk into her room and look back at Angela. She didn't smile. Instead, she just shut the door. And Angela would always remember that day as the day her best friend shut her out for no reason.

**A/N: Okay. I'm done for now. I know a lot of people will probably say that it's just like the movie. Well, it's just the script. Different characters, different time period, different setting but yes. It is the movie. And as for my friends, in this fic, I'm actually **_**good**_** at basketball. But that's all for now. There will also be new characters. Like 12 new characters. Around that at least. Okay I'm done. Please leave comments!**


End file.
